


If we have each other

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Basically, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's just all very cute, M/M, Max being an insecure idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Daniel being the bestest most supportive boyfriend ever, charles speaking freaks max out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: ‘’I talked to Charles and he saw I was texting you so he started talking about how great it is that you and I are together,’’ Max was saying, and he wasn’t finished yet, but Daniel, despite all his good intentions, couldn’t help himself and ended up interrupting. ‘’And that made you sad?’’ Max snorted at Daniel’s sincere expression and grabbed one of the pillows off the couch, aiming for his boyfriend’s head, but Daniel catched the pillow before it could hit him.orDaniel and Max have a mature (mature?) conversation about feelings.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	If we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while! Suprisingly no angst, really just boyfriends being cute. Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

Daniel’s day had been going pretty well. Free practice had been great and he was really feeling like the team was starting to improve, so when he met Max at his car to drive them both home, he greeted his boyfriend with enthusiasm. The grumbled ‘hey’ he got instantly soured his mood though. Max was wearing a hoodie instead of his usual Red Bull polo, which was an instant cue for Dan that his boyfriend wasn’t doing great and had felt the need for the comfort of a hoodie.

“How was your day, babe?’’ Daniel asked curiously, keeping his tone light for the moment. Max just shrugged and got into the car without answering in any real way. Daniel frowned, looking at Max for a couple of seconds before also getting in the car. They drove home in silence. It wasn’t necessarily awkward, but Daniel did feel like speaking up wouldn’t result in anything good at the time. 

Once they arrived home, Max dragged himself into the apartment and immediately made a beeline for the couch, unceremoniously plopping himself down on it. He immediately took his phone out of his pocket and started tapping away on it, closing the door for Daniel to start a conversation. Daniel made his way over to the couch and sat on it carefully. He kept his mouth shut for a while, figuring Max might eventually start talking himself. The minutes dragged on though, and Daniel started getting restless.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Daniel finally asked. Waiting Max out was obviously not working, so Daniel felt forced to confront his boyfriend. The question seemed to close Max up even further, though. His facial expression gave away nothing, which was unusual. Daniel had always been very good at seeing through Max’s facade, but Max seemed really intent on hiding his true feelings today. 

‘’Nothing’s wrong,’’ Max said, his voice sounding a little short. He picked up his phone, twisting it around in his hands without turning it on. His eyes wouldn’t meet Daniel’s, even when Daniel tried his very best to make eye contact. When it became clear that Max wasn’t gonna elaborate, Daniel puffed out a breath of air and lifted his eyes to the ceiling for a couple of seconds. None of his tactics had worked so far, and he wasn’t very confident in his next one, but it was the last thing he could think of, so Daniel got up from the couch with a ‘great’ directed at Max and then moved off to the kitchen. 

‘’So I was thinking maybe we could get takeout from Paolo’s again? I really loved that pasta dish we got last time.’’ Daniel said. He grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter and pretended to look for the menu. Daniel could almost feel Max’s confusion in the air. He could hear Max shift on the couch before he answered, ‘’I don’t really feel like eating.’’ Daniel hummed without looking up from his phone. ‘’I’ll just get some for myself then, I’ve really been craving some creamy carbs.’’ Daniel said. He heard Max make a frustrated sound and decided to finally give in and look up at his boyfriend. Max was looking back at him with an unimpressed look. Daniel raised his eyebrows. ‘’So, you ready to talk or not?’’ He asked, and Max sighed before looking back down at his hands, which were still fiddling with his phone. ‘’Yeah. Sorry.’’ Max mumbled, eyes downcast. 

Daniel’s shoulders dropped a little as Max’s attitude seemed to vanish, and he moved back over to the couch. He sat down next to his boyfriend, dragging his legs onto the couch so he could face Max. Daniel stayed silent, allowing Max to prepare himself a little before he began talking. Max seemed to struggle a little with getting his thoughts together, his brow furrowed as he was looking down. Max scrunched up his face after a few seconds. ‘’I talked to Charles today.’’ Max said. 

Daniel had intended to keep his face neutral throughout Max’s entire explanation, but something must’ve given because Max immediately squinted his eyes at him. ‘’Don’t look at me like that. We talk. Sometimes..’’ Max rolled his eyes at Daniel’s wide grin. ‘’Anyways,’’ he said pointedly, ‘’I talked to Charles and he saw I was texting you so he started talking about how great it is that you and I are together,’’ Max was saying, and he wasn’t finished yet, but Daniel, despite all his good intentions, couldn’t help himself and ended up interrupting. ‘’And that made you sad?’’ Max snorted at Daniel’s sincere expression and grabbed one of the pillows off the couch, aiming for his boyfriend’s head, but Daniel catched the pillow before it could hit him. ‘’Can you shut up for a second and just let me speak?” Max grumbled while Daniel laughed. 

Daniel calmed down quickly though and assured his boyfriend, ‘’I’m sorry, babe, I promise I’ll listen. What happened when you talked to Charles?’’ Max sunk a little further into the couch as he took the pillow back from Dan’s hands and held it in his lap, mirroring Daniel’s position on the couch so they were facing each other, sitting with their legs crossed. 

‘’I don’t know what happened, nothing really did, it’s just-’’ Max shook his head a little. ‘’He was saying all these things about us being in a relationship despite what we do and-.’’ Max stopped talking again. He was back to looking at his lap, his hands now fiddling with the pillow instead of his phone, which was discarded somewhere between the couch cushions. Daniel saw his boyfriend struggling and finally took one of Max’s hands in his own. He nodded his head a little to encourage Max to go on. 

Max smiled a little at his boyfriend, appreciating the gesture. ‘’I guess I just, I got worried.’’ Max mumbled, his head tilted down but maintaining eye contact with Daniel this time. ‘’Worried that I’m doing this wrong, you know? I don’t want to screw this up.’’ Max whispered the last part and finally dropped the eye contact again. Daniel was looking at him with so much emotion on his face, and even that made Max feel like he wasn’t doing enough. Daniel was just so good at this, being open and talking about his feelings. Max hadn’t learned how to do that before, and he had been trying so hard lately, but nothing ever felt enough. 

Daniel shook his head fervently before he took Max’s other hand in his as well, leaning down a little until he could look in Max’s eyes again. “Max, babe. Max, look at me.’’ Daniel said, and Max lifted his head. ‘’I love you so much, Max.’’ This seemed to only upset Max further, so Daniel shook his head again. ‘’No, come on, don’t do that. I love you. And I love what we have. And I know you love me too. You have shown me time and time again. If I still didn’t see how much you care for me I would be a terrible boyfriend.’’ Daniel said.

This got Max to smile again a little. ‘’You are not screwing anything up, babe. There is no rulebook for relationships, and definitely not for relationships among Formula One drivers. I mean, we could ask Lew and Seb but they still haven’t confirmed.’’ Daniel said. Max’s smile grew and he shook his head at his boyfriend. ‘’They’re not together, idiot.’’ Max said affectionately. ‘’We’ll see.’’ Daniel responded with a wink. 

He turned serious again, wanting to really drive home his point. ‘’I think we are doing really well, Max. I think you’re doing really well. It didn’t even take more than half an hour of sulking this time for me to drag it out of you.’’ Max lifted the pillow again, threatening to smack his boyfriend once more, but Dan threw his hands up in front of his face with a loud laugh. ‘’Alright, alright, sorry. But you get my point.’’ Dan said, smiling at his boyfriend gently as the pillow was lowered to the couch again.

Max nodded slowly as he mulled Dan’s words over in his head. ‘’I guess you’re right. I am doing better, aren’t I?” Max said, smiling shyly. Daniel’s grin grew as big as his head at his boyfriend’s words. Max being confident made his heart soar. ‘’You are doing so well.’’ Daniel said. He took the pillow out of Max’s hands so he could shift forwards and place a soft, lingering kiss on Max’s lips. 

He pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend. ‘’I’m pretty sure Charles intended the exact opposite with what he said, though. He was praising you, babe, not criticizing.’’ Daniel’s voice had a teasing lilt to it, and Max was unable to stop smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. “I know, I know, he just got into my head.’’ Max said. Daniel wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously and said: “Someone’s got a crush.” Max snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing at Daniel’s shoulders a little. “Yeah, on you.’’ Max mumbled with a smile. Daniel’s heart felt like it might explode. This idiot boy was trying so hard for him, wanting to show Daniel how much he means to him, and Daniel knew no one would ever make him happier.


End file.
